A Fire Inside
by Life after Nothing
Summary: Iris Had a so called 'happy life' but the reality is that her father is an alcholic and beats her and her mum. fianally they get away and move to England. she goes to hogwarts and two pairs of eyes are always on her watching...
1. Help Me, Save Me

Chapter one: Help Me, Save Me  
  
Iris sat in the corner of her bed by the window looking out. She tried to shut out the voices of her parents yelling again. Her father was drunk yet again and he had taken out his drunken anger on her as her mother trying helplessly to stop him from beating her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms folded over them, her head leaning against the wall. She ran a hand up her tattooed arm sighing deeply when she heard her mother crying from downstairs. 'God I love my mum.' She thought as she reflected on all the times her mum had tried to protect her from the man she was forced to call 'sir' just because he had a dick. A light drizzle started and she saw her friends start down her street towards her house. She slid off her bed not flinching when she hit a dark bruise against the wall or bed. She was almost immune to pain since her father beat her so much when he was drunk. Sometimes he would beat both her mum and her at the same time for hours.  
  
She pulled a sign out from under her bed and placed it in the window. Her friends always looked up at her window when they passed her house, no matter where they went they always had to pass her house to get there. Her street was the short cut into town and the only fastest way one could get into town. She fingered her black feather necklace as her friends reached her house and stopped, looking up at her window. The sign read 'I must escape, help me'. Her windows had bars on them so that she couldn't run away. Malcolm and Duncan climbed up the vines that grew up her side of the house and got the bars off and Iris opened the window and climbed out. When they touched ground they ran down the street quickly so as not to be seen by her father if he looked out the window. She was now clever enough to lock her door and blast a few CDs so he wouldn't suspect. Iris looked skyward and let the light rain splash over her face.  
  
"I guess it doesn't look as bad as last time." Her best friend Erin said reaching a hand out to examine a dark bruise n her jaw line. Iris shook her hand away and embraced her with a hug.  
  
"I am sooooo lucky to have friends like you guys." She said sad, angry tears coming to her eyes. This single hug turned into a large group hug of her six friends, not including her. "I love you guys." She said after a few moments of hugging. Her friends consisted of three guys, Malcolm Fenton, Duncan Dion, and Seton Curio. And four girls (including Iris) Erin Nym, Pairs Fenton (Malcolm's sister), Robin Lennox, and of course Iris Tybalt.  
  
"Aww, we love you too Ice." Seton said when they released each other from the hug. Iris smiled with ecstasy and they continued walking into town.  
  
"I miss school." She said randomly. Her friends looked over at her curiously. "You know what I mean!" She said laughing at their expressions. They laughed as well, but it was a nervous laugh. Continuing on their way down the street they went into the movie theater.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Iris climbed back through her window and waved to her friends as they walked away. She was lucky she got bak just as her CDs ended. There was a pounding on the door and her eyes grew wide in fear. 'how long has he been knocking on the door?' She thought moving quickly to the door unlocking it and opening it slowly.  
  
"Where in Pete's name have you been young lady!" her father yelled. She coward away from him afraid to speak or he might beat her.  
  
"I-I fell asleep s-sir. I f-fell asleep l-listening to my C-CDs." She stammered waiting for his reaction. He eyed her for a few minutes and it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"You lying." He said finally. Iris' eyes grew wide when he said this.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her John or I swear on my mother's grave that I will hex you into the next millennium." Her mum said from behind him her wand pointed at his heart from behind.  
  
"You don't guts to do that though, Viola, you never have." He said turning and looking at her. Viola Tybalt was a determined woman and she was not about to let her cruel husband John Siward hurt their daughter again (she kept her last name and changed Iris' to her maiden name).  
  
"Would you like to test that theory? I sure have been waiting to do this for a long time, John, 20 long years I've been waitin'. I gave you a child, but no you wanted a son so you beat me out of ever havin' anymore children! So yes I do have the guts to do this." Viola almost shouted shaking with anger. John stared at his wife for a while without speaking. In one quick movement he had her wand out of her hand and into his pocket.  
  
"I was always to quick for you." He said; he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he slapped her across the face then back handed her on the other cheek. The force of the blows knocked Viola to the ground.  
  
"MUM!" Iris cried rushing forward to get to her mother's side to help her. Her father reached out a hand and grabbed her arm tightly with a vice like grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you help her and you'll whish you were dead by the time I'll be done with you." He said angrily at her.  
  
"I already whished I was." Iris spat breaking free of his grip and rushing to her mum. Her father seethed with anger at her defiance. He took two angry strides and kicked Iris hard in the side. She gritted her teeth and fell away from her mother allowing her father access to beat her mum even more. An hour later the beating stopped and Iris fell into her room and slouched into a corner putting her head phones on letting herself fall into her own world until darkness surrounded her.  
  
Iris woke to someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw her mother crouched in front of her. She pulled her head phones off her head and looked to her digital clock on her bedside table across the room. The clock read 2:50 AM. She turned her attention back to her mother confusion showing on her bruised face.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered to her mum.  
  
"Come; grab your books, cloths and anything else you'll need. We're leaving this place." Viola said in a hurried whisper looking towards to door that stood ajar. Iris nodded and stood up quietly.  
  
"What about your wand? You'll need that won't you?" Iris asked her mum before she left the room.  
  
"It's ok, I owled the ministry and told them to cut all magic that would be in that wand. I'll get a new one in Diagon Ally." Viola answered placing a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder.  
  
"Diagon Ally? In England? London England? So you're saying that I'm going to be going to Hogwarts? But what about my friends?" Iris ranted worried eyes wide.  
  
"Shh... Its ok, you can owl them when we get to our new home. Relax every thing will be alright now, you'll see. Now get packing and meet me by the door in a half hour." Her mother cut in soothingly looking Iris in the eye before leaving and closing the door softly. She stood there for a few moments before she grabbed some duffle bags from her closet and starting to pack.  
  
She met her mum by the door and they snuck out of the house with their belongings without a sound. Iris signaled the Night Bus since her mum didn't have her wand to do it instead. The bus came and they got on.  
  
"London, England please, Robert." Viola tells the driver when they get on with their luggage. Iris looked out the window which was next to the bed that she chose. She watched her house with its darkened windows and sleepy stillness. She pulled her head phones out when her mum came and sat on the bed next to Iris' and lying down closing her eyes for the first peaceful sleep that she had in a few years. Iris smiled lovingly at her mum before putting her head phones on her ears and pressing play. Nowhere Kids by Smile Empty Soul blasted through her ears as she watched the landscape of her home in Ireland flashed passed her as the bus made its way to London. A new place, a strange place, full of muggles, witches, and wizards. A silent tear fell down her newly bruised cheek; she didn't bother to wipe it away she just let it fall. She closed her eyes when she felt more tears coming and she let them come. She hadn't cried in years because it would just make him beat her harder. She felt alone in this world. There was no one, no one to run to, no one's shoulder to cry on. She changed the CD to Linkin Park's 'Meteroa'. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window slipping back into her own world with her music before letting darkness fold its blanket over her. She fell asleep during her song: Hit the Floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She was shaken awake yet again by her mum smiling gently at her.  
  
"We're here." She said softly. "Grab your things." With that her mother grabbed her own things before moving to the front of the bus to pay the driver. Iris grabbed her bags and followed her mum off of the bus.  
  
"Tomorrow you'll get your things for school in Diagon Ally. Hogwarts has already sent me the supplies list you'll need for school." Viola explained walking up the drive of a beautifully landscaped house. The house was of its natural wood with black accents on the windows. There was a black flagstone path that led from the drive way up to the black door.  
  
"Twelve Privet Drive." She mother told her as they reached the door. "Welcome to our new home." Iris smiled as they entered the dark house it had a homely smell, one that she had whished to smell since she could remember. Viola flicked on the lights and her smile broadened She walked farther into the small entrance hall painted a warm shade of sky blue. She walked up the lovely wooden stairs and entered a sitting room that was painted her mothers favorite color. Forest Green. There was a black velvet couch sitting in front of a fire place with a T.V. above it. She didn't take in much of the room because she was very tired. She moved down the hall and smiled when she saw one of the doors. Her posters that were on her old room's door were there as if they had been there since forever. She opened the door and stepped in to see all her posters all over with all her little knickknacks where they should be.  
  
"So this is where all my things went." Iris said laughing looking accusingly at her mother. "What time is it?" Her mother looked at her wrist watch and it read 5:59.  
  
"5:59, want to see the last on the sunset?" Viola asked walking out of the room and heading towards the door.  
  
"No, I'm too tired. I'm goanna get some sleep wake me around one or so ok?" She told her mum as she left closing the door. She clasped on her bed fully clothed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Iris woke and sunlight was pouring into her room. She looked at her clock and it read 3:00. She frowned and got up slowly making her way into the kitchen where her mum was sitting reading the Daily Profit.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Iris asked opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of O.J.  
  
"I tried but I couldn't get you up. And I even tried putting on your loudest CD. But no I couldn't get you up." Her mum said laughing. Iris smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll change and we'll then head out to Diagon Ally then." She said after gulping down her drink. She left the room and her mother soon followed.  
  
Iris stood in her room looking out the window. Her window looked out over the street so she could see everything that went on out there. She saw a boy with messy black hair walking down the street. The boy looked up and their eyes met. Her cold grey against his warming bright green.  
  
"Wonder who he is." 


	2. Beyond Me

Chapter Two: Beyond me  
  
"Attention students!!" Professor Dumbledore called tapping his knife against his glass. "There is to be one more sorting before we can begin the feast! I would like you to welcome Miss Iris Tybalt who is coming into the seventh year, she just recently moved here from Ireland. Now lets all give her a warm welcome. The hall clapped politely looking around trying to see where this new student was hiding. All eyes turned to a girl with black but mostly blue hair stood from her spot on the Gryffindor table and walked towards the sorting hat. She sat calmly on the stool and had the old hat placed upon her head.  
  
'A Tybalt now, a long history of great pureblood witches and wizards. But what house to put you? Your learning's could put you in Ravenclaw but you could also be great in Slytherin or Gryffindor.' The hat whispered.  
  
'Put me somewhere I really don't care as long as I don't have to deal with people asking me why I have so many piercing and why my hair is blue. You know what I think? This school is safe; I think it'll be a change for the better to have me here.' Her mind replied.  
  
'A fighter now are we? Better be "SLYTHERIN!!"' The hat shouted. Iris removed the hat from her head and stood. The Slytherin table was clapping and cheering wildly. She walked to the only empty seat and sat rolling her head over her shoulders. She felt the stares of her now fellow classmates.  
  
"Can I help you all with something?" She asked coldly and they all turned back to their conversations waiting for the food to arrive.  
  
"I have one last announcement!" Dumbledore announced "This year Hogwarts is to be holding schools play written by Shakespeare called: A Mid-Summer Nights Dream. A play meeting will be held on October 13 here in the Great Hall. Now tuck in!" The food popped up and everyone started to eat and chat about the play. Iris stared at her food not eating, thinking about what her friends must be doing right now.  
  
"It's not poisoned you know." A male voice said from beside her. She turned her head to see a boy with white blonde hair that looked almost silver, with piercing grey eyes staring at her.  
  
"Never thought it was." She answered coolly their eyes meeting. She held his gaze and didn't turn away blushing like most girls do when Draco Malfoy looked at them.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Iris Tybalt, but I think Dumbledore already told you that." She answered giving a seductive smirk, extending her hand. He took it and they shook hands lightly before he turned back to her food and his 'conversation' with the girl on the other side of him. She had dirty blonde hair and a pug like nose. 'I think she's part dog.' Iris thought grinning at this thought before finally starting on her food.  
  
**********  
  
"So, Hogwarts had a new girl. She's pretty hot if you ask me." Ron Weasley comments to his friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.  
  
"I've seen her before, I think she lives on my street several houses down." Harry comments as well pausing from his eating and glancing over at the new girl.  
  
"So I take it you fancy her Ron." Hermione states teasingly.  
  
"No." Ron says a little too quickly. Hermione and Harry glance at each other trying to suppress laughter.  
  
"She's not your type Ron." Harry tells him glancing over at Iris again.  
  
"And how would you know?" Ron demands his ears growing red.  
  
"Because I know you're not into that whole bad girl thing. And besides she's in Slytherin she's probably as bad as them." Harry points out. Ron shrugged and returned to his eating. Harry watched the girl for a moment before turning back to his eating as well.  
  
*********  
  
Iris followed the other Slytherin's as they left the Great hall and moved towards the dungeons. She felt someone grab onto her arm and pull her towards the front of the group. She looked over to who was leading her and saw that it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Don't think you want to hang around first years do you?" He asked as they reached the front where a few other seventh year students were standing.  
  
"Every one this is Iris our new Slytherin addition from Ireland. Let's give her a warm welcome." He said. They all turned to her taking in what she looked like.  
  
"I'm Blaise, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." A boy said with black hair and light blue eyes as he placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said pulling away from him. Blaise slipped a sly smile to Draco who shook his head at him. "You remind me of someone...I don't like him either." (A/N: My trade mark saying. I just love that saying!!!) she continued giving him a once over.  
  
"Hey I'm Pansy I'm sure we'll come to be like best friends!" The girl with the pug nose said linking her arm with Iris' pulling her into conversation with the other girls.  
  
"You fancy her don't you Draco. You haven't stopped staring at her all night." Blaise stated nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, it's obvious that you fancy her Blaise." Draco countered turning it away from him. Blaise shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I do but I bet you are dying to get a piece of her. Admit it you think she's one sexy girl. And probably better then that pug Pansy." Blaise answered waggling his eyebrows at Draco. Draco playfully pushed him away before stopping in front of a small part of wall framed by two torches on each side.  
  
"First years listen up because I'm only going to be saying this once." Draco announced "This is the entrance to the common room if you don't remember then that's your problem not mine or ours. Remember this rout because it is the only rout to the common room. Every one the password this year is 'Darkness Falls' remember that because I'm only going to say it this once for all of you to hear." Draco finished before turning back to the wall and saying the password. "Boys dormitories are to the left girls to the right."  
  
When everyone was gone Draco collapsed onto the coach closing his eyes.  
  
"Do you mind?" The coach said from beneath him "I think I was sitting here first." Draco jumped up when he heard the coach talking and looked behind him to see Iris' faint outline sitting on the coach.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" He asked.  
  
"No, I can become invisible when I feel most relaxed. Which is something I haven't felt in a long time." Iris replied. Draco nodded and sat down next to her but a little too close for her liking but she let it pass because she was tired and knew he was too. Her molecules finally arranged them selves properly so the she was solid and she turned to look at Draco.  
  
"So, you've gone to this school for the past seven years?" He nodded "Tell me about it." Draco began to tell her about the teachers and the students.  
  
"Hmm...someone you should stay away from is Potty and his band of merry men...hey are you alive over there?" Draco asked looking over to see that Iris had fallen asleep and was leaning on him with her legs thrown over the side of the coach. "I guess not." He replied to his own question. He stood slowly so as not to wake her and picked her up slowly. He knew he couldn't take her up to her dorm because of the stupid stair thing so instead of going right he turned left and brought her up to his.  
  
*************  
  
The sound of an alarm went off and Iris pulled a pillow over her head. The alarm was turned off and she took the pillow off her head. She then rolled over and snuggled close to source of heat that was in the bed since the comforter was kicked off some time during the night.  
  
"Sleep well?" A male voice asked. She knew that voice but where did she know if from? She opened one eye and saw abnormally pale skin and knew who it was at once. She looked down at herself and she fully clothed except she was in black silk jimjams.  
  
"What?" Iris asked groggily "what am I doing here? Whose cloths are these?" she continued not getting up just staying in her position against his warm body.  
  
"Well, when I was telling you about Hogwarts you fell asleep and for some reason boys can't go up into the girl's dorms because the stairs turn into some sort of slide so I took you up to my dorm. Those are mine and no I didn't take your cloths off I used a spell to change you into them." Draco explained. She nodded and stood.  
  
"I'm goanna go back to my dorm now. I'll see you at breakfast." She said and left quietly so none of the other boys were waken.  
  
Iris walked up the stairs to the girl dorm to here that the seventh year girls were already awake.  
  
"Really, Iris? Any parent who would name their child Iris is beyond me." Iris knew that voice it belonged to Millicent and girl who was actually really nice to her last night.  
  
"Any parent who would name their child Millicent is beyond me as well." Iris said coldly entering the room.  
  
"So where were you last night? You never came up." Pansy questioned from her spot on her bed.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Iris answered walking over to her trunk and pulling out her school robes and cloths to put under it.  
  
"Those are Draco's jimjams aren't they? You slept with him?!?!" Pansy cried looking murderously at Iris.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist nothing happened we just how should I say this so you'll understand... Oh yes, we just kinda fell asleep together." Iris said with an innocent smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
"That bitch! I can't believe she would do such a thing." Millicent said trying to sound sincere to Pansy. Pansy glared at the bathroom door until it opened and Iris stepped out fully dressed but was missing her robes to go over her clothing that she was wearing. She wore a black wife beater that said in big white letters 'DORK'. She had about and inch above the knee length black plaid pleated skirt with mid-calve black boots. On her neck she had a spiked choker and matching spiked bracelets. The girls stared at her out fit but soon switched their gazes to her tattooed arms.  
  
"What?" She asked in annoyance which made them look up at her face. She had black lip gloss on blue mascara and a dark grey almost black eye shadow that looked perfect on her.  
  
"N-nothing." Pansy answered for the girls who were still shocked by her look.  
  
"Good." Iris answered coldly turning and walking to the door. Pansy caught a glimpse of a serpentine dagger hilt sticking out of her boot and gulped just as Iris left the room. Pansy turned to the other girls.  
  
"Girls I think we should keep our distance from her."  
  
"You're not going to get back at her?" Julia asked dumbfounded. Pansy always got her revenge on someone and never backed down.  
  
"Oh I will, but I just think we should keep our distance from her."  
  
*********  
  
Iris entered the Great Hall for dinner and all eyes of the students who where in the hall, which wasn't very many of them, turned to her. She paused at the door and raised an pierced eye brow at them. She still hadn't put her robe on (which she had draped over her arm) so they were probably mesmerized by her tattoos since it appeared that no one here had any visible ones or if they did, they really worked on hiding them.  
  
"Can I help any of you?" She asked the hall. As soon as she said this they all turned back to their food and started their conversations.  
  
"That's what I thought." She answered walking to the Slytherin table. She was about to pass the Gryffindor table to see the same black haired boy as she did when she was home sitting there with what looked like his friends. A red haired boy and a busy brown haired girl.  
  
"Oi, Harry what do you think?" The red head asked. 'So his names Harry. I should have fun with this.' She thought as she drew closer.  
  
"Hey Harry, nice day isn't it? Maybe you could show me around later." She said as she passed but left before he could answer. When Iris reached the Slytherin tale she heard the clapping of a single person. She turned her head and smirked because Draco was clapping for her.  
  
"Nicely done, you've only been here for about 24 hours and you already have part of the school scared of you. Couldn't have done it better my self." He said smirking as well. She gave a mock bow and smirked evilly at him. 'Wow, her smirk comes into competition to mine. I think this is going to be a very fun year.' Draco thought as she took a seat next to him so she could get a good view of the Gryffindor table. Her smirk broadened when she saw Harry blushing and the red head talking about 1000 words per minute 'probably ranting' she thought noting his hand movements to emphasize his point. She then noticed that the bushy brunet cutting in with a reasonable face.  
  
"Playing games with Scare Head over there?" Draco asked leaning over to say it in her ear.  
  
"Oh yes, it's bad enough that I have to miss making my last year hell at my school in Ireland then I'm goanna just have to do it here." She replied with that smirk of hers that was running competition with Draco's famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"So you and your friends were the bad asses of your old school I take it?"  
  
"Oh yes, we made life there a living hell for some people or just terrible for others." She replied turning her attention back over to the Gryffindor table and watching the conversation of the trio.  
  
"I take it that the kid with the black hair is Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived-to-make-my-life-last-year-a-blast?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Actually he's the boy-who-lived-to-annoy. But you call him whatever you want. The Red head is Ron Weasley, the other red head that just walked in is his sister Ginny, and the bushy brunet if Hermione Mudblood Granger. She's a book worm one way to get at her is to take a book of hers and ask her impossible questions. Gets her every time." Draco explained to her, she nodded. More students had entered the great hall so that it was almost filled up. There was a sound of swishing feathers and thousands of owls flew into the great hall carrying in the mourning mail.  
  
"Ah there you are Demetrius. I see you've brought me mail from mother?" Iris said cheerfully to the grey eagle-owl that landed before her. It nipped her hand affectionately and stuck out its leg. She untied the letter and gave her pet some of her toast before opening the letter and stroking the eagle-owl's head affectionately while she read.  
  
Iris,  
  
I hope you're enjoying yourself at Hogwarts. I know that it's a little early in the year to be saying that but still it's your first day there and I just want to know. You're probably thinking 'why couldn't she be a cool mom?' well FYI I am a cool mom. I'm just being the responsible mom right now. I've got a job interview today at England's Ministry of Magic. I'm hoping to be in the Department of Magical Mayhem. You know how much I love being out there in the field like that. Well, I've got to go get ready for my interview. Don't have to whish me luck because I know your whishing it right now.  
  
With all my love, Mum  
  
Iris smiled when she read the letter. It was so like her mum to say something like that. Another owl landed in front of her and she laughed. It was her best friend Erin; she was an animangus (spelling?) as an owl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded. The owl jumped off the table and landed behind her chair. Iris turned to see the owl changing quiet rapidly into brown and green haired girl that she loved like a sister.  
  
"I thought I'd come visit you before school starts. And to check out Hogwarts." Erin said looking around the room. "I see the guys here are pretty fine." She said her eyes following seventh year boy with blonde hair as he left the hall. Iris embraced her with a hug that Erin quickly returned.  
  
"Glad to see you here." Iris said smiling.  
  
"Me too." Erin replied hugging her again.  
  
"So, this is Erin. You're best mate in the entire world?" Asked Draco from behind them. Iris turned surprised for she had forgotten that he was even there.  
  
"Yup! This is her, Erin meet Draco." Erin gave him a smile but didn't except his extended hand.  
  
"Well, I think we should be getting to class. Wouldn't want to have Snape waiting." Draco said picking up his messenger bag and grabbing Iris' as well holding it out for her. Iris grabbed it.  
  
"C'mon, you're going to hang with today." Iris said pulling Erin along with her and Draco as they left the hall.  
  
"Hey, Iris!" a voice called from behind them as they reached the stairs leading to the dungeons. Iris turned as well as Erin and Draco. Harry Potter was running towards them.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked eyeing him.  
  
"Uhh...I could show you around later when classes end." He said looking nervous. Iris glanced at Erin and smirked. 'This is going to be fun. Go on play with him.' Iris thought. Erin seemed to have read her mind and stepped forward a bit.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked reaching a hand up and touching his face lightly brows furrowed in concentration. "No, never mind." She said shaking her head "But I could have sworn you were my long lost brother." She mumbled shaking her head again but continued mumbling for a few more moments. Erin then nudged Draco nodding her head towards Iris. "Do something." She whispered. Draco then stepped up behind Iris and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his front.  
  
"C'mon we got to be getting to potions. Wouldn't want to be late now do we Potter?" He asked kissing Iris's neck.  
  
"Sure how about we meet by the Great Hall it's Garry right? See you in potions, don't want to be late!" Iris called as she turned and walked down the stairs with holding Draco's hand with their fingers laced.  
  
"It's Harry!" Harry called after them.  
  
"I'll remember that!" She called back still walking deeper into the dungeons. Ron ran up behind him with Hermione at his heals.  
  
"So? What did she say?" He asked waving a hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance.  
  
"She almost remembered my name." He said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Boys." Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes.  
  
"You say something 'Mione?" Ron asked turning to her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"No, I didn't. Now let's get to potions! We're going to be late!" Hermione answered pulling them down the stairs with her. 


	3. Rain Drops

Chapter Three: Rain Drops  
  
Snape was late, so of course the potions class was in total pandemonium. But Erin, Iris, and Draco were in total oblivion of their surroundings. Iris and Erin were humming a two part harmony nodding their heads back and forth to their weird tune.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you humming?" Draco demanded abruptly stopping their humming causing the girls to glare at him.  
  
"Why for Pete's sake did you stop us?" Erin demanded back making her glare even colder then it already was, if that was possible. They just glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when Snape finally burst through the door so that it hit the wall with a loud bang jolting everyone from their conversations into silence.  
  
"Good morning class, I-who are you?" Snape began but then stopped at the sight of Erin. Erin gave him a forced smile and put her hand out.  
  
"I'm Erin Nym, Draco here as told me so much about you. I can't wait to see what type of lesson you'll have for every one today. I've always loved potions; in fact in my school in Ireland I got top scores in it. By the way, I'm Iris' friend, I'm just visiting today." Erin said quickly and what seemed to be in one breath. She gave him another forced smile that looked real waiting for him to shake her hand. He stared at her for a few moments not saying anything before extending his hand as well and shaking her hand. She spoke very fast and with her heavy Irish accent it made it hard to understand her. He shook her hand hesitantly questioning what she just said.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own school?" Snape asked still confused.  
  
"My school starts in the about a week from today." She answered coolly he nodded and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Alright then, today we will be making mind reading potions. The directions are on the board. The final outcome color should be dark red. If done correctly you should be able to read the thoughts of those who have drank from the same glass, but if done incorrectly there could be serious side affects such as: deftness or being able to read every ones mind which can be real troublesome. The affects should only last for an hour or two, same with he actual reading of the mind which lasts from two to three hours after the taking of the potion." Snape explained from the front of the room. "Now are there any questions? No? Good. You will be working in pairs of four and you all should be done before the end of the lesson so you all can test it. The pairs are: Granger, Tybalt, Nym, and Patil; Malfoy, Potter, Zambini, Weasley..." The grouping went on as usual with the back ground noise of the scrapping of chairs and groaning of student.  
  
"Be brave Draco, not all is lost." Iris said in mock seriousness placing a hand on his shoulder. Erin laughed as well as Draco but they were cut short when Hermione and Partivi arrived at the table clearing their throats noisily.  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I think you should be over at Harry and Ron's table by now." Hermione stated placing her books down roughly onto the table closely followed by Partivi.  
  
"No need to get angry ladies, me are all about friendship here." Erin said standing in between them sounding like a high hippy.  
  
"You're so full of shit." Iris giggled pushing Draco in the direction he was supposed to be going in. Hermione and Padma stared at the giggling girls before clearing her throat once again getting their attention.  
  
"We need to get to work; we're already behind the class in starting our potion." Hermione said angrily snapping them to attention.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist lassie; we know what we're doing. We've done this potion in our fourth year. It's not that hard believe me, and I've already got our ingredients." Iris said after calming herself from her giggle fit. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Iris, and this is Erin. She's visiting from my old school in Ireland."  
  
"She's Hermione, I'm Partivi." Partivi said "Now, let's get to work!" They got to work finally and got annoyed at Iris and Erin almost the whole time because of their consent mutterings in gibberish to each other giggling constantly at what each other were saying. But they were the first to finish to the pleasure of Hermione who was in constant doubt that they would finish on time because of Erin and Iris' constant talking and giggling.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard now was it Hermione?" Erin asked leaning back into her chair as the potion cooled. Hermione didn't answer but stared blankly ahead.  
  
"You don't like us much do ya?" Iris asked waving a hand in front of her face which Hermione batted away almost immediately. "Is it because I'm in Slytherin? Well, just for the record I didn't get kicked out of my old school I simply moved because of certain circumstances."  
  
"If you must know, I find you highly annoying-."  
  
"Why thank you." Iris butted in an evil smile crossing her lips. Hermione glared at her before continuing.  
  
"Very obnoxious, and for the record I don't see how you made it out of your first year!" Hermione finished glaring at the two of them. Angler flashed dangerously in Iris' eyes she leaned close to Hermione and whispered.  
  
"I did it with brains little princess. If you must know I was top of my class every year, and I was voted most deadly as well among my school. So I'd best be watchin' your back Ms. Granger because I'm not one to be crossed. I'd tred lightly if I were you because you don't want to know what's going through my head at the moment." Hermione stiffened at the threat and turned her head towards Iris'.  
  
"Is that a threat?" She asked coolly.  
  
"What if it is? Are you going to have your body guards Harry and Ron take me down? If you must know they wouldn't hurt a hair on my head."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed I think you need glasses. I could fetch Harry's for you if you need them to see what I mean." And with that Iris' leaned back in her chair and her and Erin had a hushed conversation in gibberish until Snape called everyone's attention to the front of the room.  
  
"I believe that you all have your potions complete. I would like you to come up group by group to test it out...let's start with Ms. Tybalt's group." Iris stood and ladled some of the potion into a glass and walked to the front of the room with the three other members of her group following close behind. "Now, I know I haven't said this but you will need to but a stand of your hair into the cup so that it will narrow the mind reading to just you four." After Snape said this Iris quickly plucked a strand of her hair and placed it into the potion she was then followed by Erin, then Partivi, and lastly Hermione. Iris was first to sip and was followed in the same order as before.  
  
"Now, I want each of you to say one thing that each other are thinking staring with Ms. Granger." Snape explained in a board voice.  
  
"Well," Hermione started looking at each of her group members. "Erin is thinking something in gibberish...I don't know gibberish so I can't tell you what it means. You don't have to be rude about it Iris, anyway, Iris is telling me that it means 'I feel sorry for the man you marry'**humph!* And Partivi is thinking whether she moisturized this mourning or not." Hermione gave death glares to Iris and Erin who smiled innocently at her. Next was Erin, she gave a quick glance at her group members before speaking.  
  
"Iris is telling me that she's reading this really good book called Cirque Du Freak and she thinks I should read it as well. Hermione is thinking that I and Iris are the most bloody annoying people she has ever met, worse then Malfoy if I may add as well. And Partivi is wondering if she should go on a diet so Harry will notice her." Erin finished smirking devilishly at the thoughts she perceived. Iris was next after Erin and did the same as she did.  
  
"Erin is thinking about her flight back home, whether and stuff and she's wondering what would happen if she would start dancing right now since she's in a dancing mood. I would join you but maybe after class. Hermione is sending me mental curses as well she is thinking that Ron is looking quiet hot this year. And Partivi is thinking that I should get a life and not be prying into her thoughts. FYI I do have a life and I think it may be better then yours and that's a fact." Iris finished smiling innocently at Hermione who was sending more death glares at her. Partivi was last she as well looked at her group members before speaking.  
  
"Hermione is thinking of a list of ways that she's better then Iris, and it's pretty long right now. Iris is thinking something in gibberish. I don't speak gibberish Iris. And Erin is telling me that it means 'Hermione is a dork...so is Ron...They'll be happy together'. Hey! That's not very nice!" Partivi said throwing icy glares at Iris. 'What?' She mouthed before Snape spoke snapping Partivi out of glaring at Iris and Erin.  
  
"That was very good I see your potion worked 10 points to Slytherin...each. And 5 points to Gryffindor." Snape said Hermione stared at him dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Ms. Granger, please close your mouth it is very unappealing to see your mother hanging open like that.  
  
"But Professor Erin doesn't even go to this school! She shouldn't be getting house points; she's not even in a house!" Hermione exclaimed looking over at Partivi for some support but she was already making her way back to her seat.  
  
"No buts Ms. Granger unless you want me to take points away?" Snape answered back dryly before calling up the next group forcing Hermione to drop the subject and go back to her seat. The next two groups that went had their potion working just fine but still most of the groups ended up going deft or screaming in pain from all the thoughts rushing into their heads. They were all rushed to the hospital for treatment and for the counter potion but those who had gotten the potion right had to wait a while before it wore off. Since there were very few left in the class after most of it left to the hospital wing Snape gave them a free study period for the last 20 minutes of class as well as assigned an essay on the affects that the mind reading potion could have on a person.  
  
"So, you ladies have fun with Granger and Patil?" Draco asked placing his quill down flexing his fingers.  
  
"It was...enjoyable." Iris answered glancing over at Hermione who was sitting not too far away with Harry, Ron, and Partivi. At the same moment Harry looked up and their eyes met, Iris locked her cold gaze on him not ceasing her intense gaze until he looked away from someone waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"So, do you fancy him?" Erin asked smirking smugly at her.  
  
"No, I do not. I'm just...playing with his head." Iris answered casually not one step out of beat. True, she didn't fancy him, but she knew he fancied her. She just wanted to see how far she could go with this.  
  
"Then why were you staring at him?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow smirking as well thinking he had her cornered.  
  
"I was simply glancing over at them because you mentioned Hermione and at the same time Potter looked up and our eyes met. Oh god! You will not believe the lust he's radiating! It's like a tidal wave coming from him! Really!!! He should learn to keep his emotions to himself!" Iris explained sighing starting darkly at her paper.  
  
"Wait, how do you know his emotions?" Blaise asked confused thinking how she could possibly do read someone's emotions.  
  
"Empath duh!" Erin answered for Iris rolling her eyes. "Haven't you learned what special powers some witches and wizards are placed with?" Erin asked continuing staring in disbelief at Blaise who looked to Draco who was staring at the two girls wit ha slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"I guess from you waves of confusion that you have no idea what we're talking about." Iris replied setting her quill down.  
  
"So, you're saying that you can become invisible and you're an Empath?!?!" Draco asked Iris nodded.  
  
"So, what is an Empath exactly?" Blaise asked still very confused as to what they were talking about.  
  
"You know how some people can read minds?" Blaise nodded "Well I can read peoples emotions just like a mind reader can." Iris explained "And I can tell by your waves of lust that you really don't care." Blaise nodded again stared at her for a few more seconds before picking up his quill which he dropped at the beginning of this conversation and continuing with Snape's assigned essay. Iris rolled her eyes before doing the same. Erin, since she didn't have to do the essay picked up her book, Cirque Du Freak: Tunnels of Blood, and continued reading. Draco however just watched Iris as she wrote her essay quickly and neatly glancing up at the text book that lay open next to her on her left before going back to his essay about 7 minutes before Snape would be dismissing them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're leaving already? But you just got here this mourning! Can't you stay till last class?" Iris complained as they stood on top of the astronomy tower during the last 15 minutes of the lunch hour.  
  
"Yes, I must be leavin' now, it takes a long time to fly back and I'm only an owl." Erin said wrapping her arms around her friend and giving her a hug. The hug was returned and they stood there like that in their embrace for a few moments longer then let go.  
  
"I'll visit over Christmas, don't worry, we'll see each other and every one else of course." Erin said when they let go. She transformed and nipped Iris' hand affectingly before taking off.  
  
"Rain drops keep fallin' head, but that doesn't mean that I will soon be turnin' red." Iris sang as she made her way down to the Great Hall to meet Draco and go to their next class. 


	4. Tour Grid

Chapter Four: Tour grid  
  
"Please! Let me go! Please!" Came a girl's voice strangled by tears.  
  
"Where is she?" A mans angry voice yelled; there was a sound of a slap then a body hitting the ground.  
  
"I don't know! Please! Don't kill me! I don't know where she is!" Came the girl's voice again this time even more strangled by tears. There was the sound of a foot moving then colliding with the side of a body. Silence filled the room except for the sounds of the girl crying. The man pulled out a long dagger and the girl screamed.  
  
"Don't scream it'll only make it worse." The man said in a sickly calming, caring voice. When she didn't stop he slapped her making her stop. He toyed with the dagger sliding the side slowly on the sides of her neck.  
  
"I know you know where she is. So tell me, do your self a favor and tell me. That way you won't die and we can all live happily ever after." The girl spit at him. "Very well have it your way." He pulled out a piece of parchment out of him coat pushed it onto the dagger then looked at the girl with a blank face.  
  
"Don't worry this won't hurt...much" The sound of a girl screaming with death filled the room before it became almost deadly silent except for a girls strangled breaths to hold onto life.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Iris." Harry said cautiously walking up to Iris who was leaning against the wall near the great hall after classes were all finished.  
  
"Hey Harry, so ready to show me around Hogwarts?" She asked mock enthusiastic. Harry chuckled as well as she did before they started towards the big oak doors that lead outside.  
  
"Ron wanted me to ask you something." Harry stated as they began walking around the lake. Iris turned her attention to him locking her eyes on his, he now noticed how shockingly beautiful her eyes were. Cold and cruel looking, but they were a beautiful shade of grey with a tinge of blue mixed in with a dark blue circle around her pupil.  
  
"He wants to know whether you're a Death Eater." At this she burst out laughing. Harry made a dorky grin when he heard her laugh. He liked her laugh, it as lively. 'Hmm...I'll have to make her laugh more often. Wait! No! She's a Slytherin! Stop thinking such things!' Harry yelled at himself but snapped to attention when he realized that she was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Harry you there? I was asking why he would think that." She asked a little breathless from laughing so hard. Harry shrugged and looked out onto the lake. "It's beautiful here." She stated after calming herself down but still giggling slightly. Harry smiled and followed her gaze to the other side of the lake looking onto the grounds of Hogwarts since they had walked a long ways mostly in silence.  
  
"It is; you know I never really noticed Hogwarts' beauty till now...Standing here with you." Harry said after a few seconds of just staring out over the lake slowly turning his head over to look at Iris again. The sunlight was shining on her in such a way that she looked almost unnatural or supernatural in a way. He felt that if he blinked she would disappear and that he must have been hallucinating or something like that. He just had to make sure she was real. Before his mind could overrule him his hand had reached out and touched her arm gently slowly sliding it down to her hand.  
  
Iris was in awe at how beautiful Hogwarts was that she had forgotten Harry's presence until she felt his gentle touch on her arm slowly sliding it down the her hand. Her skin crawled under his touch making her uncomfortable and slightly nervous. She never really trusted men, well, at least since her father started beating her and her mother which seemed to go back since she could remember. She'd seen to much pain and hate in her life to ever become more then a little friendly with men at her school and in her town. Everyone in her school knew she was still a virgin and would probably die one. No one knew that truth except her close circle of friends, blokes in her school had always asked her out or tried to seduce her. But most stayed away. She had a bad reputation and no one wanted to get on her bad side for fear of the worst. She moved her arm away from his touch folding both her arms over hr chest glancing over at Harry before continuing to walk around the lake.  
  
Harry's eyes frowned when he saw how uncomfortable she looked when she glanced over at him. She didn't have to say anything it was her tell-tale- eyes that told him everything. She did not trust men at all. She probably hated them for all he knew. 'Maybe she's a lesbian and the girl Erin was he lezzy mates. God I hope not.' Harry thought when she seemed to be less friendly towards him for a while after they started walking back to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem stand offish. It's just...I haven't had the best of luck with relationships with guys. Didn't have a very happy childhood." Iris said when they reached Hogwarts finally. "And don't worry I'm not a lesbian." She added slyly giggling a little making her way back up to the large oak doors of the castle. Harry stared puzzled at her for a few moments before realizing that she was almost at the doors before running up the stairs to catch up with her.  
  
**********  
  
Iris entered the Slytherin common room and made her way up to the girl's dorms rolling her shoulders and taking off her school robe as she walked rather quickly up the stairs. She entered and closed the door looking around seeing that no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, threw her robe onto her bed and pulled out her charmed boom box. She then pulled out her CDs looking for an appropriate CD for what she was about to do. She picked out P.O.D. and put it in. Nodding her head to the music she pulled out an extra bag that was well hidden under her bed (thankfully by the house elves), she placed it on her bed and opened it to an assortment of swords. Starting at the Foil for fencing to a Samurai sword that she got form her Japanese Aunt (related by marriage) on her moms side for her 14th birthday. Her Aunt Hokkaido had taught her how to use the Samurai sword and some of the ways of the Samurai since her ancestors trained in the Samurai ways for centuries passing it down through the generations. Iris decided to start with the medieval sword that was once her grandmothers that was passed through the generations.  
  
Iris had always had a fascination with swords, always wanted to be able o work them to be one of those strong knights in those medieval movies she used to watch as a child. She used her wand to make a target and started with target practice, since her aim was always off by a few inches. She had moved on from target practice and was practicing other things when the door opened and Draco stepped in. She hadn't notice since she had to have full concentration on what she was doing. She lunged just as he opened the door and her sword went through the door missing his torso by a couple of inches.  
  
"Careful there, you could have killed me!" Draco yelled over the music since she had it up rather loudly. Iris pulled her sword out of the door and flicked her wand to turn the music off.  
  
"Sorry I should have put a sign on the door or something eh?" Iris asked good naturedly giving him a small smile to which he had to return.  
  
"So, are you some type of sword master or something?"  
  
"Yeah, my mum was ecstatic when she found out I had a fascination with them. She was very supporting when I started my lessons. All the kids were older and better then me, but I ended up being the star student. No one could beat me." Iris explained proudly her smile becoming even bigger.  
  
"So Erin left?"  
  
"Yeah." Silence fell over the room and the only sounds were from Iris putting her swords away. When she turned Draco was standing very close behind her. She froze and fear engulfed her body. He must have sensed this somehow because he backed up a couple of inches.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." When she didn't answer he continued. "I just can't seem to stay away from you."  
  
*************  
  
"Fly to her and give her my message girl." The mans cold voice ordered, when she didn't move he kicked her making her groan.  
  
"I can't." She whispered attempting to stand but just collapsing back onto the floor.  
  
"You'll do what you are told! Stand and go to her! I will find her, now go!" The man ordered again his voice even harsher then before. There was the soft sound of feathers and the girl took off out of the small window in a drunken flight to find her. 


End file.
